Love is Strange
by ThatTallFangirl
Summary: (Teenage/High School AU) After the kiss, Chelsea and Sumo's relationship turns into something more, Jeff's crushing on Ashley, Clarence runs into an old friend and throws a party! MAKE SURE TO READ "HOLIDAY GAMES AND WINTER KISSES" first to understand. Rated T for language. ChelSumo, Jeff/Ashley, Breehn/Blaide, Clarence/TBA...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Thanks again for reviewing! This will not only focus on Chelsea and Sumo, but it will focus on the other characters as well! So I seriously hope you enjoy! **

**WARNING: READ "HOLIDAY GAMES AND WINTER KISSES" FIRST, BEFORE READING THIS STORY! (This is 5 min after what happened at the party.)**

(No One's POV)

"But seriously, that was the best party ever." Sumo said as he sat on Alison's couch. Chelsea looked at him and winked. He smiled back.

Clarence looked at Sumo._ I have to tell Jeff about this. _Clarence thought to himself. Of course, he looked for Jeff, who was chatting with Ashley. Clarence was obviously going to tell Jeff about Sumo and Chelsea, because Jeff still didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hey where's Jeff?" Sumo yawned. The party was still going on at one o'clock. Clarence looked again,

"Over there, talking to Ashley. I hope he gets friend-zoned, again!" Sumo and Clarence laughed.

"Can you get me some eggnog?" Sumo asked.

"Sure thing." Clarence said. He had a whole plan set up. He would get the eggnog, look for Jeff, tell him about Sumo and Chelsea, and give the eggnog to Sumo.

Belson ran towards the drink table and took out a bottle of rum. He snickered.

"Hey Belson, are you putting all of the drinks together in one drink?!" Clarence asked with glee. Alison gave Belson the death stare.

"What! No one I'm not! What are you talking about?" Belson hid the bottle quickly.

"But you had the bottle in your coat pocket!" Clarence pointed out.

"Don't you have a friend to look for?" Belson said with a straight face.

Clarence stood stiff. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Belson!" Belson poured the rum in the eggnog.

"Ah Ha!" Clarence turned around and saw the evidence. Then he saw Jeff about to get the eggnog. "JEFF! You probably don't want to do that."

Clarence slapped the cup out of Jeff's hand. "Why did you-" Jeff didn't like his things touched. So he started to hyperventilate.

"No time! Guess what I saw a couple of minutes ago!" Clarence spoke really fast. "What?" Jeff asked. "Chelsea and Sumo kissed!"

Jeff's eyes widened. "I thought he was over her! Wow... How? When?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, so it went out like this. I approached Chelsea and Sumo with the mistletoe after Alison told me to, they both said they had to go somewhere, Sumo actually lied about smoking, they went out to Alison's porch, chatted for a bit and kissed. I stayed behind the porch, watching them." Clarence told. "So yeah. I'm saying they're an item."

Jeff's eyes widened again, as he remembers the flashback to when they were in fourth grade. He remembers slamming on the glass trophy case and saying to himself, "I was supposed to be the first one in the group to get a girlfriend." Even though Clarence was going out on a "date" with Ashley, which failed miserably. He couldn't let Sumo get the glory of being the first one in the group to have an _**official**_ girlfriend.

"Did Sumo catch you?" Jeff asked. "In the end, right after Chelsea left." Clarence explained. "Hold on, I have to give Sumo something." He finds a sugar cookie, to pay back for not bringing the spiked eggnog.

"Where's the eggnog?" Sumo did the "bruh" face and hand motion.

"Uhh... Belson spiked the eggnog." Clarence said. Sumo made a face,

"Dude you could still get me some." Sumo said. Despite the fact that they were 16 years old, Sumo still would've drank it anyways.

"What! No! You're my ride tonight!" Clarence took Sumo's keys for proof.

"Okay, what were you talking to Jeff about?" Sumo asked, with a suspicious look. "Oh I was uhh..." Clarence was looking for an excuse to use, if Sumo found out that Clarence told Jeff about him and Chelsea, Clarence would probably not live to see tomorrow. "I warned him about how he shouldn't drink the eggnog. Because nobody wants a hammered Jeff. Ha ha." Clarence laughed.

(2 weeks of Christmas Break later... XO)

Chelsea's POV

Finally! Christmas break was over. I didn't see any of my friends over break because I was in Florida. So it was great to be back. I couldn't wait to see my friends! My best friend Alison approached me. Oh my god! I didn't tell her about the kiss! If I tell her, she won't get mad at me, right?

She came to my locker and smiled. "Hey Chels! How was Florida? Was it hot, like how you think about Sumo!"

My heart drops and my eyes widened. "How did you know?" I ask her.

"Well, after I gave Belson the death stare for spiking the eggnog, I overheard Clarence talking to Jeff. For some reason I knew you and that skeeze would end up together. And you said you were over him. Wow, Chels, that deserves a slow clap." She clapped her hands slowly.

"Woah Alison, what's up with you? Is it because I didn't respond to your texts? Because like I said, my dad wanted me to spend more time with him and my mom!" I stated.

When did Alison get so mean? Did this happen overnight? Over break?

"Oh I don't know, why wouldn't you tell me you still had feelings for him? You lied to me!" Alison snapped at me. Wow. She is mad.

"Chelsea, I thought you liked Breehn. You two would be the cutest couple. Unlike you and Prince Skeezeball." Alison looked at me. Basically, every chance she had, she tries to play matchmaker and always tries to get me with Breehn.

"Alison, I like Breehn as a friend. Why can't you except that? I tell you all the time!" I look at her. "You know what, I'm not even getting into it." I put my binder in my locker.

Alison wasn't like this before. I wonder if she would be like that if Darlie went out with someone like Dustin? "Wait for me!" Alison ran towards me.

"Why should I? You're probably going to judge me and nag me. I already have my parents to do that. Thank you very much." I snap at her.

"Chels, sorry I was acting very diva-ish, it's just that... As your friend I should protect you from guys like Sumo. He's going to break your heart. He's going to break your heart, then chew it up, spit it out, step on it and throw it down a sewer, call it names and laugh. Now, Breehn wouldn't do that to you."

"No need to apologize." I put my hand in front of her, telling her to stop. "Because you're obviously trying to get me with Breehn. Again. So I'm just going to go. Bye."

"Oh, Chelsea, you made a big mistake." I heard Alison mutter to herself.

Sumo's POV (later)

I went to lunch and sat with Jeff. Jeff has been acting weird all through Christmas break. So I got suspicious. "Jeff, why have you been acting strange?"

Jeff looked at me while he was trying to take a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich. "Oh, um nothing. I was just thinking about... Stuff." Something was up. I could see it in his eyes. I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing.

"If you don't tell me what the f is going on, I'll tell everyone your crush Ashley." I told him.

"Okay! Did you really kiss Chelsea? Clarence told me and I didn't know if he was lying." Jeff asked. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth, but what do I have to lose.

"Yeah, we kissed. Everything you heard from Clarence was true. I don't know why we did, we started talking and then kissed. And Jeff, the worst part, I was acting very corny! You should have heard the things I said! I said things like 'I want a girlfriend to kiss all year round'!" I told him.

Jeff itched the back of his head. "That's pretty bad. Are you guys techni-"

Clarence came over to the table. "Hey guys! Guess what they're selling apple pies in the milk room! How cool is that?" Clarence put his tray down on the table. There was an awkward silence.

"So what's up with you guys?" Clarence leaned over to Jeff.

"Why did you tell Jeff about the kiss?" I blurted out.

Clarence came over to my side of the table, "Now Sumo, we have to tell Jeff too, he's our friend too."

I roll my eyes. "What if he blurts it out?"

Jeff chimed in, "Guys, I'm right here." He waved.

"I guess I should have told you instead of Clarence running to tell you. Oh, and I was lying about blurting out your crush on *cough cough* Ashley *cough cough*." I pretended to cough when I said Ashley's name.

"Oh, good!" Jeff smiled. "If she heard that I don't know what I'd do."

But someone did hear, and it wasn't Ashley...

**Hey guys! Cruddy start, but thanks for reading the new chapter! Isn't Alison a witch with a capital B? **

**So... Who heard Jeff talking about Ashley? **

**Will Alison become nice again?**

**I want to thank the person who suggested to me to write about Jeff and Ashley, I don't know your name, but thanks! **

**More couples and drama coming soon! Hope y'all had a great Christmas! Remember to read, comment, favorite, follow, and review!**

**So for now, Love Ya! X.O.-T.T.F 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for bearing with the cliffhanger! I got a lot of PMs saying how much everyone hates Alison now! (Also the reviews too!)  
>So far we know: Jeff likes Ashley, Alison is a witch with a capital B, Clarence told Jeff about the kiss AND... someone has overheard Jeff and Sumo's conversation. Let's hear from their POV, shall we? Enjoy :D (Warning: there is a catfight!)<strong>

(Anonymous' POV)

I can't believe what I just heard! I feel like my heart went through a shredder, I know that sounded very emo-ish, but that's basically the same feelings anyone can get when they find out their crush likes someone else. I thought Jeff liked me and I thought he still had feelings for me. He can do so much better than Ashley, just saying.

I look at Ashley, who is completely clueless about the fact that Jeff has a crush on her. Then my friends start coming out from the lunchroom and I do my best to pretend to find them. Then I take out my phone and look like I'm texting them. But that doesn't work.

"Malessica! Over here!" My friend Kimby waves her hand, signaling where she was. I came over to the table with my lunch.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? What's wrong?" My other friend Courtlin asked.

"Guys, I'm fine." I assured them. Kimby, Courtlin and Darlie exchange glances.

"Malessica, you're not fine. We can see it in your eyes. Do you think we believed that when Darlie broke up with Julian?" Courtlin said. She was like the mother hen in our group; she could tell when we were sad even if we didn't want to admit it.

"Well… fine I'll tell you. I just found out Jeff doesn't like-like me." I said sadly.

"I thought you were over him, years ago." Kimby grabbed her hair like she always did.

"I guess after we were assigned partners in French class, I guess my feelings came back. We talked half of the time at Alison's Christmas party, and I thought maybe that could lead into something. Then after I left to find you guys, I saw him with Ashley. But I didn't think he would like her!" I explained. "Ouch." Darlie cringed.

**(Flashback XO)**

We had the same ugly sweater on. I remember the conversation clearly. As the party was about to start, I was sitting on a chair, while Darlie showed us her light up sweater with Santa Claus on it. I see Jeff and he jokes around with me.

"You know, there can only be one person winning this sweater contest!" Jeff laughed.

I smile. "Yeah! And that will be me!" I say back to him and give him a playful push. Later, we started chatting more and more. When the winner for the sweater contest was announced, we were practically squeezing each other, but then Jeff would stop squeezing me for some odd reason. **(You know how he is, people!)**

"And the winner is... BELSON!" Alison exclaimed. Jeff and I looked at each other in shock.

"Ha ha! Suck on that guys!" Belson bragged in to the microphone. Then Alison grabbed the microphone. "Okay, get off! No speech!" Than Chelsea gave him his prize.

(End Flashback XO)

"I just can't believe it he would go for her! She is such an idiot!" I suddenly say, I usually don't say that, but I guess the jealousy kicked in.

"Wow, Maless." Darlie could see the jealousy in my eyes.

**(Chelsea's POV)**

As I went to the lunch table with all of the girls. "Hey guys." I wave and put my tray right next to Malessica, who looks upset.

"What's wrong with Mal-" I ask. "Long story." Kimby strokes her hair.

As I eat my pizza, Alison came over with her food and sat across from me. "Hi guys! Chelsea..." She looks at me in an evil way.

"What the f is wrong now?" I ask her. "Woah guys, aren't you guys best friends?" Darlie steps in between us.

"Shut up, Darlie!" Alison snaps. "I'm about to teach 'Little Miss Liar' a lesson about lying to her best friend." Alison looks at me with a devilish smile. Kimby and Courtlin exchange ''I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this'' looks with Darlie and Malessica.

I look at Alison. She takes a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce and dumps it in my curly hair and takes another plate and puts it on my face. "How do you like me now, Little Liar?" Kimby's jaw dropped at what she saw.

I decided to fight back and grab a sandwich to throw at her. "How do you like me now? You know, the meat in that sandwich totally matches your hair!" The meat was stuck in her pink hair. Alison grabs another bowl of spaghetti.

"At least I don't have big bushy hair or had to suffer with buck teeth until the 7th grade!" Alison said with fury. There were some people going "OH!" or some people going, "Ooh."

"Hey, you dared me to jump off the swingset. I didn't expect to fall teeth first! And you know who didn't pay the bills? YOU!" I threw some fries at her.

Next thing you know, a student yells, "FOOD FIGHT!" And everyone starts throwing. "You know what? Screw you for not telling me!" Alison continues to throw more food.

"Alison! You're overreacting to nothing. You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled, overly dramatic, mean brat!" She paused for a moment. I think I knocked some sense into her.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" She pushes me onto a table and slapped me. Then, someone appeared and threw a sandwich at Alison.

"Nobody says that about Chelsea!" It was Sumo!

"Oh, well look who it is! It's the man himself. You don't even deserve Chelsea!" Alison yelled at him.

Courtlin came over to me. "Don't just stand there, fight back!" I manage to get up and tap Alison on the back.

"Sorry, I don't usually do this to other people." I pour a bottle of Coca Cola onto her. Everyone yelled "OH!"

Alison looked at me. "Can someone grab me a slice of pizza?" She snapped her fingers. A senior boy gave her a slice of pizza and right when she about to slap me with it, Sumo appeared like a ninja and took the pizza slice and ate it.

"Hey no fair!" Alison said. Then Sumo's friend Jeff looked at Clarence.

"I can't watch!" Jeff covered his eyes.

"Alison, what did Chelsea do to you? What did she do to deserve this." He asks as I stand right behind him. "I'll tell you why I did this. Because, she lied to me and she kissed you! She could have a nicer guy like Breehn."

Breehn chimes in. "Alison, please don't drag me into your conversations. Besides-"

"NO ONE CARES, BREEHN!" Alison put her hand in front of Breehn and pulled my hair.

"OW!" I yell. Sumo came in. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine now."

Then the school principal came in. "ENOUGH!" He had a fire extinguisher in his hands for some odd reason. "Now, who started this?" Everyone points at Alison and I, while I point at Alison.

"What the f?" She looks at me. I give her an evil look.

"You two, into my office, immediately." I look at Sumo, who was getting worried. "I'll be fine." I mouth. Then I realized, I said it instead.

"Got something to say, Chelsea?" The principal asks me. "Yeah, got something to say?" Alison looks at me.

This day was about to get worse.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was a little too long! I had a lot of fun making the food fight scene! What will happen to Chelsea and Alison? Will Malesssica at least try to talk to Jeff again? Will Ashley find out about Jeff. Did you guys like Chelsea's knight in shining armor? Which team are you on? Team Chelsea or Team Alison! See ya guys next chapter! X.O. T.T.F 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! So this story just hit 100+ views, that's pretty amazing! Just in case you need it, here's a recap! **

**So... the mystery girl was Malessica that heard about Jeff's crush, she is heartbroken, Alison and Chelsea had a catfight in the lunchroom, Sumo was Chelsea's knight in shining armor, the school principal caught Chelsea and Alison, and Sumo's getting worried. Based on the reviews and other modes of comments, most of you are on Team Chelsea! Now that we got that out of the way, next chapter please! Enjoy! :)**

**(Alison's POV)**

I can't believe I'm in the principal's office! This is all Chelsea's fault! If she could have told me about her and Sumo, none of this would've happen.

I look at Chelsea. "This is all your fault." I said, as we waited for the principal to come in.

"My fault?! You were the one that started the food fight!" Chelsea said.

"Yeah, well I'm looking forward to you getting suspended." I say back to her.

"I'm looking forward to you getting expelled." Chelsea snapped.

The principal walked in to the office. "Okay, what caused you two to fight like girls?"

Chelsea and I exchange glances. We still had pieces of food on our clothes and sauce in our hair.

"Well sir, what happened was that I was sitting at my table and next thing you know, Chelsea comes over like she owns the place and throws a piece of pizza on my face!" I pretend to cry. Thanks to practicing from movies, I learned how to fake cry. And I'm a freaking natural!

"That so did not happen!" Chelsea cut me off. "She came over to me with a evil smile and poured food on me! Then she slammed me on one of the tables." She added.

"Is this true, Alison?" The principal asks. "Umm... Maybe." I shrugged, that part was true. Maybe he didn't care about that part.

"Yes it's true! Stop lying! I have a bruise to prove it!" Chelsea said.

"Okay, I heard enough! Girls, since you're both in advance classes, I'll leave you both off with a warning, if this happens again. Detention for both of you. Chelsea, I want you to get an ice pack on that bruise of yours." Chelsea had a bruise on her arm. But hey she deserved it!

"As for you, Alison..." I look at him. "You did hurt Chelsea, so you have to do community service after school for a week."

"Community service! But that's a cra-" "Not another word! Either that or detention for a month." "Fine, I'll do the community service." I grunt.

**(Sumo's POV) **

I decided to wait for Chelsea while she was in the office. I felt so bad for her. Why would her "so-called friend" do that to her? She finally came out.

"So, what happen?" I ask her. "Here, I'll show you." She shows me her arm, which has a big bruise on it. Unlike most people with a bruise that big, she was fearless. That's what I liked about her.

"Are you okay? That looks bad." I said. "Sumo, I'm fine. I'm getting an ice pack right now. You can come if you want." Chelsea smiled. "Sure."

_Later..._

School was over and I waited for Chelsea. Then she saw me. "Hey, Sumo?"

"Yeah, Chels." I say to her, acting like I was cool.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She giggled. "You saving me from Alison was already enough. I have no idea how to repay you!" Chelsea smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to." I tell her. She looked like nothing was even hurting her. That's also what I liked about her.

"Do you want to grab some food?" I ask Chelsea, trying not to make it sound like a date.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Chelsea questioned, with a smile on her face.

"What? No..." I look at her awkwardly, "Just hop onto my motorcycle!" I refer to the seat.

"Okay!" Chelsea said eagerly.

**(Clarence's POV)**

As I said bye to Jeff, I started walking home. Sumo didn't want to walk with us, he probably wanted to spend time with his "girlfriend." Chelsea did go through a lot today, I mean her best friend slapped her! Then that catfight! Jeff didn't want to watch because he didn't want to see Sumo get hurt and he didn't want food on him.

As I walked past an apartment building, I noticed a girl in a blue flannel shirt riding her bike. She looked familiar, did she go to my school? No. I'd probably know her name in an instant, I'm a people's person. Did I know her when I was younger? Did we meet at some other place? Then it hit me! I do remember her!

"Amy Gillis?" I asked with delight.

"Clarence? Oh my gosh, it seems like forever! It's only been seven years, but you know what I mean!" Amy gives me a big hug. She still had her tomboy attitude and sense of style.

"Who lives here? Your mom or your dad?" I asked her, I guess either one of them came back to Aberdale.

"Actually, my sister lives here. She does community college downtown. My parents are having a nasty custody battle over me, so last week my sister let me move in with her. I start Aberdale High tomorrow."

"Wait, what grade will you be in?" I ask her. The one thing I didn't remember was what grade she was in.

"I'll be in 10th grade." Amy responded. "Yeah, we'll probably see each other. You're sixteen right?" Amy nodded.****** "Where are you going with your bike?"

"I was going to get some food for my sis, but she can wait! Do you want to hop on my pegs?" Amy's hands gestured to the pegs of her bike.

"Okay!" I hop on. "Hmm... Where should we go?" I ask her.

"How about Pizza Swamp! I went there all the time! We can get tokens and try to get the most tickets! I bet I'll win!" Amy cheered. "I use to get the jackpot all the time!" She boasted.

"Hate to break it to you, Amy, but Pizza Swamp shut down years ago. It was replaced by a frozen yogurt place." I broke the news to her sadly.

"Aw man..." Amy was bummed.

Jeff, Sumo and I remember that day. We were twelve years old and it was one of the saddest days of our lives. Maybe not for Jeff, but for Sumo and I, it was. The construction workers always said it was closed for "renovation." So without knowing, a flyer came in the mail to every family in Aberdale about Pizza Swamp shutting down.

We tried to convince Courtlin's dad, the head of the construction committee to stop, but we didn't win. Every kid who always went to Pizza Swamp went to see the wrecking ball smash "the promise land." Some younger children were crying. After that, the construction workers gave each of us passes to free frozen yogurt. I haven't been there since.

"I haven't been there, so let's go!" I said. I guess I could try it.

"Actually, you're pretty lucky you didn't start today because there was a catfight between two girls." I said to her as we arrived at the place. It felt like Pizza Swamp, with the space and the booths. Amy got strawberry frozen yogurt with all of these different toppings, while I got Chocolate, Peanut Butter, and Vanilla yogurt with all of the toppings!

We sat at a booth and started talking. "How are your other friends Jeff and Sumo?" Amy asked. "Oh, they're good. I think Sumo scored with Chelsea, she was one of the two in the catfight. He saved her too! And Jeff has a crush on one girl. But he's too shy to tell her!"

"That's cool. Did you end up getting a bike for Christmas?" She remembered when I said that to her years ago. "Yup! I ride on it to school sometimes."

"Maybe we can ride bikes tomorrow morning? Don't you get up at five?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we can! Oh, I still do." I smile. I'm so glad she's back. I was thinking about her last week when I drove past an erratic.

"Oh, Clarence, we have to catch up!" Amy said. "This was so much fun!" She was so happy! "Me too!" I cheered.

"Hold on, Clarence. I have to take this call..." She answered her phone. "Yes, I'll be home. No, I'm still at the store." Then she puts her hand on the speaker and whispers to me, "Pretend you're in the store!"

I move my bowl of yogurt and pretend to ask things like "How much is this?" Amy laughs, "Okay, there is a long line, so... BYE!" She hung up the phone and we both laughed really hard.

"Oh my god, that was amazing! She bought it!" Amy cheered and we high-five. I guess this frozen yogurt place is okay!

**Yeah Clarence, because Amy's back! Hey guys! Happy New Year! Thanks for reading this chapter! How will Chelsea and Sumo's date go? Are you guys glad with Alison's punishment? Find out in the next chapter! My birthday is coming up, so I wanted to give you guys a gift!**

**** Here's what the asterisks meant from that sentence: So I was re watching "Pretty Great Day With a Girl" and it said that Amy was going to 5th grade, so that would mean she was in 4th grade in that episode and Clarence is in the 4th grade, so are they in the same school, but with different teachers? Or a different school? AND... Amy is at least 9 and Clarence is 9, so yah. **

**Last thing I swear, Spencer Rothbell's Twitter said that Amy might not return in future episodes, so I said to myself, "She will return! (in my fanfiction!) Plus I really like this couple!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I had the motivation to write another chapter! Now the story got 200+ views! You people are amazing! So... Recap time!**

**Luckily, no one is expelled or suspended, but Alison has to deal with doing community service. (HA HA!) Sumo has been very loyal to Chelsea and now they're going on a "date." And everyone's favorite part... Amy's back! So onwards to the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

Jeff's POV

Today will be the day I tell Ashley my feelings for her. I just wanted to look on the computer for "ways to tell your crush the three little words" (I love you)

As I'm looking at most of the suggestions, I'm thinking to myself, "I will screw this up!" Next thing you know, my mom appears to give me my clothes to put away. I see her orange hair from the corner of my eye.

"Hi sweetie! What are you doing?" She smiles. I immediately minimize the screen,

"Oh, I'm just... Looking at something for school." I lied. I don't normally lie, it's just that I was embarrassed to tell her about Ashley, because when I crushed on Malessica, both of my moms were like "Jeff's all grown up!" Or "Aw, he has a crush!"

"Oh, okay. Can you help me with the laundry?" My mom asked me.

"Sure." As I help her with the clothes, i start to think about Ashley, what else would I do to tell her? I mean, I'm nice, social, smart, and talented. As

I see her in my head and we're on the beach, holding hands. I see Ashley and smile at her. The sun was up and everything was perfect. "Oh, Jeff, you're so amazing. I wish every guy in school was like you." I lean in for a kiss, then she says, "Jeff... Jeff... JEFF!" Then I realize it's just my mom, calling my name.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You zoned out for five minutes. "What! Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about someone…I MEAN SOMETHING!" I blurted out. My mother had a look on her face.

"Jeff, you're hiding something… which is so unlike you!" She was right, that is unlike me, but I couldn't let her know about my crush on Ashley.

"What, I'm not hiding anything." I could feel my face getting red. "Jeff, why did you say someone instead of something?" My mom turned on the dryer.

"Are you crushing on someone?" She smiled.

"Maybe…" I admit. "Aww! You have a crush! Who's the lucky girl?" My mom was so happy, like I said she would do the whole freak out.

"Her name is Ashley, but she doesn't know that I like her." I itch the back of my head, I need to tell her my feelings, but like always, I chickened out.

(Sumo's POV)

Chelsea and I went to Rough Riders to get some food, I wouldn't call this a date, I would just call this two friends grabbing food together. I park my motorcycle in one of the parking spots, Chelsea got up.

"Next time, try to go slower. I think my hair just enlarged!" Chelsea said, touching her hair.

"Sorry. Anyways, we should get a good seat before all of the soccer moms get here." I grab her helmet and put it on the handlebar.

"Good thinking." Chelsea smiled. As we walk in, Chelsea notices the Fun Dungeon. "Oh my gosh. I remember this! This was like my second home! Alison and I used to chase each other in the tunnel…" Her voice trails off and she frowns.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Look, just forget about her, okay?" Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"How can I? I mean, after what happened today, I couldn't believe she's holding such a grudge! She's reacting to nothing!" Chelsea stated.

"Is it true, that she dared you to jump off the swing and you got that retainer? You seemed like you embraced it in fourth grade." I asked her, I remember she always told everyone about that story.

"Well, that was because I had a good story to tell my friends. I remember Alison was so jealous over all of the attention I was getting from everyone. In fact, she was so jealous, she tried to do it herself and all that got her was a broken leg and some stitches on her chin." Chelsea laughed.

And to think she told us that she had surgery done on her chin.

"So basically, she tells you all of her secrets?" I asked her. As our food arrived, we started talking more and didn't even pay attention to our food.

"Yup, pretty much. But don't expect me to spill all of her secrets to everyone. I'm just going to let this whole food fight go." Chelsea smiled. The other thing I liked about her was that she doesn't hold grudges, like Alison.

"Okay, I want to ask you a question." Chelsea pointed at me with her burger.

"Lay it on me then." I do the "come at me bro" gesture at her. She giggled.

"Okay. I want the whole honest truth, is this a date? Now don't lie to me, Ryan Sumowski." She looked at me.

"Well, now that you used my real name, I'll tell you the truth…" Chelsea was waiting for a response. "Yes, this was a date. Minus the romantic stuff, I mean for the past month, I think we have been more than friends." Once again, I'm being corny! I'm always like that.

"Forget that last sentence! What I'm trying to say is that I like you, Chels. I really like you, I like you now then I liked you at the Christmas Party. Ugh! I'm sorry, I'm just so corny, I can't even talk!" I was trying to explain to her that I really liked her.

Then Chelsea responded, "I like you too Sumo... it's just that this is our first date and we can't just rush our relationship. I mean sure, we kissed at the party, but I think we should go on a few more dates."

"So... you would go on another date?" I wink at her, as we leave Rough Riders.

"Totally." She smiled. "I mean, we could go to that frozen yogurt place, A.K.A, Pizza Swamp or anything! Because as you know, I'm not really into a fancy restaurant." She shrugged.

Later, we got to her stop and she hugged me goodbye. "Thank you so much for the food! It was awesome!"

I smile at her, "Do you want to see a movie on Friday?" I ask her. "Yeah, that would work. Bye, Sumo!" She kissed me on the cheek. As she skips off to her house, I see her dad give me a "why-are-you-with-my-daughter" look. Oh God...

**Hey everyone! Thank you some much for reading this chapter! What did you think about Jeff's Ashley dream? How do you think Sumo and Chelsea's second date go? And what's up with Chelsea's dad? Did you like Chelsea and Sumo's first "date?" What will happen next? Find out next time! (WOW! I sound like Chris McLean from Total Drama! XD) **

**Any who, thanks for reading and make sure you favorite, comment, and review! And if you want to be notified every time I post a new chapter, click the "follow" button. Thanks again, Love Ya! X.O.- T.T.F 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I feel really bad about not updating last week, so I'm here with another chapter! So, I'm back from the dead. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story! Your reviews are so kind and they motivate me to keep on going, which I'm going to do! So... RECAP TIME!**

**So... Jeff's mom found out about his crush on Ashley, we found out some secrets about Alison, and Chelsea and Sumo went on their first date. Where I left off was when Chelsea's dad gave Sumo a dirty look... let's find out why! Enjoy! PS, an extra special ship is in this chapter! :)**

**(Sumo's POV)**

As I brought Chelsea home, we agreed to go on another date on Friday. We said our goodbyes and next thing you know, her dad is peeking out a window giving me a dirty look. _Oh crap..._

He steps out the door and kisses Chelsea on the cheek. "Hi, sweetie." "Hi, Dad."

"Chelsea... who's your little friend?" He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh... um... this is Sumo. We just went to get something to eat." Chelsea said awkwardly. As for me, I smiled and waved.

"Sumo? What kind of name is that?" Then, we were face to face. "Were your parents drunk when they named you?"

"NO! Dad, that's his nickname, his real name is Ryan." Chelsea stepped in. "Hi, sir." I wave. "Hmm..."

He examines me. "You have a motorcycle, you have a tattoo on your arm, and you practically own a bad boy stereotype. You obviously can't be seen with my daughter. Right, Chelsea?" He looks at Chelsea.

"No way! Sumo isn't a bad guy!" Chelsea snapped. Watching her defend me just made my night.

"In fact, remember my "friend" Alison? Yeah, apparently she started a whole food fight and slammed me on a table! Sumo was the one who saved me! I have a bruise to prove it!" Chelsea made air quotes around the word "friend".

"Wait. Did this boy give you the bruise?" Chelsea's dad gave her a suspicious look.

"NO! Alison did! We're not friends anymore and she's been treating me like crap! All I'm saying is Sumo, I mean Ryan is a great guy! Did anyone ever teach you to NOT judge a book by it's cover? He gave me my first kiss!"

"Well, you won't be losing your virginity with him, I'll tell you that much! I don't want you with him." Chelsea's dad quipped.

"We aren't at that stage yet, sir." I chime into their argument.

"I don't care! Just leave!" I was so mad! "Fine, can we at least say our goodbyes?" "Fine. You got 2 minutes." Her dad went inside to their house. I look at Chelsea.

"Chels, I-" I itch the back of my head as she cuts me off.

"Are we still on for that date this Friday?" She gives me a devilish smile.

"What? But what about what your dad said?" I got concerned.

"Who cares? We can still date, he just won't know it. If my mom came home earlier than he did, none of this would've happened."

She hugs me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I wink at her. "See ya!" We hug for what felt like a couple of minutes, then her dad steps out, making a gesture for her to get back inside.

"Bye." She kissed me on the cheek.

**THE NEXT MORNING... (Spongebob narrator voice)**

**(Breehn's POV)**

As I put my books in my locker, Alison came up to me. What did she want now? She has been so mean yesterday, after that whole food fight.

"Breehn, can I talk to you? It's about Chelsea." She smiled. "Umm... okay. What's up?" I ask.

"As you know, Chelsea is one of my best friends, and as her friend, I try to match her up with the guys that she has her eye on. Or at least try." Alison said.

"But weren't you guys in some massive food fight yesterday?" I look at her.

"Yeah, we apologized right after. We're like this." She crosses her two fingers. "ANYWAYS, Chelsea told me that she likes you. And I don't mean 'like', I mean 'like like'. So..." She elbows me.

"Ow." I mutter under my breath.

"Umm... that's nice... I'll talk to Chelsea... " I go over to Chelsea and I hear Alison as she walks by, "My work here is done." From the corner of my eye, I see Alison looking at me and Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea." I smile at her.

"Hi, Breehn! What's up?" She smiles back.

"Umm... Alison told me that you like me. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm with someone else."

"WHAT? Oh, Who are you with?" Chelsea asked. "Well, I guess I could tell you, you are one of the people I trust."

She looks at me. "Isn't Blaide someone you trust too?" I sigh.

"That's who it's about." Yup, it's about him, turns out we both have feelings for each other. So ever since Alison's Christmas party, Blaide and I managed to keep our relationship a secret.

"Aww, Breehn! You guys would be so adorable!" Chelsea played with my bow tie. "Do you or Blaide's parents know about you guys?"

"No I haven't. Neither has Blaide, we don't know how to tell them. I've tried, but, they're SO busy." The other problem is asking myself "how will my parents feel?" or "Will they be mad at me?"

Chelsea looked at me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey, even if your own parents don't support you two being together, I support you guys all the way!"

"Really? Chels, you're amazing! So you're cool about this whole thing?" I hug her.

"Anytime, Breehn. I am cool about it! In fact, you're someone I trust. And Alison isn't someone I trust!" She hugs me back. We have been best friends since Kindergarten and we still have a bond so strong, I'm glad she's cool with it!

"Come on, we have a debate that I have to win!" Chelsea laughed.

"In your dreams!" I lightly punch her arm and laugh.

**1 hour later (Spongebob narrator voice XD)**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I was getting ready for cheerleading until one of my friends came with a note. **(Which ever one of those friends she had in "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend", your call. :D) **

"Hey, Ashley, your secret admirer has given you a note!" She hands me a red envelope that says my name.

"Secret admirer? Okay, this is either a party invite or a love letter." I was so confused.

"Nope! It's a love letter!" My friend perked up.

"Are you sure it's for me?" I ask.

"Yes, Silly!" She pokes me. "You are the only Ashley in the whole cheerleading squad! And he, (who won't be named) said this is for Ashley, on the cheer squad!"

"Oh...okay!" I start to blush and smile, I could feel my hands getting shaky because of the feeling of a guy liking me! Then, I start to read it.

_**Dear Ashley, **_

_**Come to the bleachers when you're done with your cheer practice. It's important!  
><strong>_

_**From, Your Secret Admirer :)**_

"Wow! I wonder who it is? Do you know who it is?" I rush over to my friend.

"Yes, but I can't tell. It's a secret!" She smiled.

"Darn it!" I said.

"Okay, guys! Let's get going!" Kimby came into the locker room and clapped, and her friends Darlie, Courtlin and Malessica followed. Yes, Kimby's the cheer captain. Even with the ponytail in her hair, she still strokes her hair.

**(Later... XO)**

I grab my bag and leave the locker room. "Wish me luck!" I wave goodbye to my friends.

"Good luck, Ash!" They wave goodbye and I make my way towards the bleachers.

I felt like I was in an episode of "Freaks and Geeks" with the whole bleacher scenario. Where can this guy be?

So I decided to shout and see if anyone answered, until, I see Jeff, wearing a cute tuxedo and bow tie combo, holding roses.

"Jeff?" I ask, "Is that you?"

"Yup! Now, there is no easy way to say this but I like you, really, really like you. I guess after Clarence got us talking at Alison's party, I started to like you. OH! These are for you." He hands me the roses.

"Wow, thanks!" Clarence did get us to start a conversation, turns out we both like to watch game shows! I started to binge watch them last summer and I was hooked. Then we paired up in the snowball fight and formed an alliance.

"Maybe you want to..." Both of us said it at the same time, causing us both to laugh.

"Maybe you want to go to that one resturaunt? Pizza Shack?" Jeff asked. "Sure!" I smiled, then I kissed him on the cheek, which was not what I intended, but Jeff liked it!

Then my mom saw me and I see her trying to tell me to get in the car. "Oh, there's my ride. Bye, Jeff!"

"Bye, Ashley." Jeff was grinning.

As I walked towards my car, I skipped happily, while I could still feel my face blushing, then I go into the car.

"So..." My mom trailed on. "Was that your boyfriend?" She asked. I look out the window and see Jeff waving goodbye and still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you can say he's my boyfriend." I smile at the sight of Jeff waving.

**BAM! Another chapter! Hey everyone! So... I added Ashley and Breehn. And Jeff finally got Ashley! What do you guys think about Chelsea's dad? Do you guys like Breehn and Blaide together! So... what will next chapter bring?  
>Well...<strong>

**Breehn tries to build up the confidence to come out to his parents, Chelsea and Sumo's date might get a little interruption, (DON'T WORRY! It's not Chelsea's dad! Something better...) and Malessica finds out about Jeff and Ashley's date!**

**Thanks for reading the latest chapter! Remember to favorite the story, AND if you want to know every time I post a new chapter instead of going to my profile or the Clarence category, click the follow button! (That was probably what YouTube would like in a book!)**

**Thanks again! Love ya! X.O.- T.T.F 3 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Haven't seen any of your handsome or beautiful faces in a while! **

**I'm back from my little break! (*Iggy Azalea voice*) PRAISE JESUS HALLELUJAH! So let's go back to updating more often! Like many people, school, home, activities, and evnts have been preventing me from updating!**

**Here, have a recap!**

**So... Chelsea's dad has forbidden Chelsea to going out with Sumo, but Chelsea doesn't listen to her dad and still wants to go out with Sumo! Everyone's favorite witch Alison tells Breehn that Chelsea likes him, but Breehn"s secretly dating Blaide! Breehn doesn't have the confidence to come out of the closet, he tells Chelsea and she supports them together! And last, but not least, Ashley gets a letter from a secret admirer, and it's none other than Jeff! **

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**(Clarence's POV)**

"Hey, Mom, can I have Jeff and Sumo come over on Friday? It does get pretty lonely in the house." I tell my mom.

"Come on, Clarence, you should come with us! We're going to the beach." My mom replied.

This weekend, I get the whole house to myself! Chad won a vacation to Florida and this was the weekend the trip was valid for. It was only Wednesday, but they couldn't stop talking about it! My mom and Chad keep trying to convince me to go with them, but I just don't want to.

"That's okay, Mom. I think I'll just stay home for the weekend. Sumo, Jeff, and I could watch movies and play video games. It would be awesome!" I smiled.

"Okay... whatever makes you happy. I just hope you boys don't get crazy." My mom made a face. She knows how Jeff and Sumo are, maybe she just knows how crazy Sumo is...

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Clarence, would you get that?" My mom was about to start packing.

"Sure, it's probably Amy." Ever since yesterday, we started riding our bikes at six in the morning, instead of five. As I approached the door I said bye to my mom and Chad.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Chad!" I wave goodbye.

"Bye, sweetie!" My mom kisses me on the forehead.

"Bye, buddy!" Chad waved.

I got the door. "Hi, Clarence! Are you ready?" Amy smiles.

"Yup!" We start biking. At first, we were talking about pets and Amy's sister's cat who hates her (Amy) guts.

"I mean, I think he's trying to plot my murder or something!" We laughed until our chests were hurting. As we pulled off to the school, I remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"Oh, Amy, on Friday, I'm throwing a 'secret' party on Friday! So maybe we can hang out too!"

We put our bikes on the rack at school. "Okay! That sounds like fun, I'm not doing anything on Friday, so I'm in! " Amy smiled.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan!" I reply back. Amy waved goodbye and headed off to the school building. She gave me a hug and walked into the school. After that, I saw Jeff and Sumo, who was with Chelsea. I guess her and Sumo hooked up.

"Guys, guess what?" I asked them with glee.

"What?" Jeff asked, obviously trying to pay attention to me and not Chelsea and Sumo.

"Oh... What's up?" Sumo finally came back from Chelsea-Land and back to the real world.

"You know how my parents are going to that trip to Florida?" I smiled at Jeff.

"Yeah... And..." Sumo asked.

"I was thinking I'd throw a party. It would be awesome! We could get all of the food tomorrow! And Jeff, you could maybe score with Ashley... if you know what I mean." I wink at Jeff.

"Okay, Clarence, that was nasty and how are we going to pull it off when we are getting food tomorrow, when today is Wednesday  
>What if we go through what teenagers go through in those party movies? What if your parents catch you? What if-" Jeff was going on and on with his questions.<p>

"Jeff..." I am 90% sure we could pull it off until Friday, and I'm 92% positive we won't get caught!" I assure him while my hand is on his mouth.

"What about you, Sumo? Chelsea?" I look at the two.

"Oh... about that, Chelsea and I are going on a date that night." Sumo said.

"It's okay, Sumo, we can just go during the weekend." Chelsea put a hand on his shoulders. "This party sounds freaking amazing. Maybe it will be better than a movie!" She got excited.

"Yeah, I guess we can go! I'm in!" Sumo cheered.

"Great!" This was going to be freaking amazing!

**(Breehn's POV)**

I could not get any sleep last night. Even though coming out to Chelsea, one of my best friends, felt like a weight was pulled off of my shoulder, it also stung me with regret, like when you tell someone a secret, then you have thoughts in your head like "What if they tell someone else?"

I walk over to Blaide, who was trying to open his locker. He smiled at me, then he could tell I didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey, Breehn, you look awful." Blaide pats me on the back.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't get any sleep last night." I rub my tired eyes.

"Breehn, did you play Five Nights at Freddy's again?" Blaide looked at me.

"What? No." Then I lean over to Blaide, "I told Chelsea about us." Blaide's eyes widened.

"Breehn! What if she tells anyone?" Blaide freaked out.

"Calm down! Chelsea wouldn't do that. She's been my friend for so long, I trust her completely. But she asked me if I came out to my parents... which I didn't do." I explained to Blaide, who still had fear plastered on his face.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Blaide asked.

"Well, that's why I didn't get any sleep last night... I keep worrying that they will get mad at me." I told him.

"Why don't you tell one of them at a time?" Blaide replied.

"I guess that could work. My dad wants me to come with him to some country club he's a member at."

"Wait a minute! What if he's so shocked, he tells your mom?" Blaide stopped me.

"Oh." I did not think of that. "I'll think of something later. Did you tell your parents?" I ask Blaide.

"Yeah, last night. At first they were shocked, then they accepted it, so that was great!" Blaide perked up.

"Well, good for you!" I pat him on the back. I meant it. Blaide's parents were amazing! I mean, my parents are good, but I always felt like I trusted Blaide's parents. Now all I need is confidence.

**(Back to Clarence's POV)**

So... Amy, Sumo, Jeff, and Chelsea are in for the party of our teenage lives! Now we just had to spread the word. So me, Sumo, and Jeff spent half of the lunch period spreading the word. Jeff figured he could tell Ashley later that day because they were doing something later today. (Aww!) After I've told a bunch of people to show up, Belson and his friends appear.

"Hey Belson!" I wave to him. Belson was the coolest guy around!

Belson rolled his eyes. His friends Dustin, Nathan, and Percy followed him. "Yeah, hi. Nathan told me you were throwing a party." Nathan waved behind him.

"Yup! You're invited too, Belson!" I hand him an invitation.

"Now, is this going to be like a lame party with a piñata or whatever you dorks like to do?" Belson rolled his eyes.

"What, of course not, silly!" As I said that, Sumo got very mad.

"At least we're having a party that people WANT to go to and not for some lame prize!" Sumo growled.

"Are you still talking about the scary sleepover I had? And you took my Acedia!" Belson said. Sumo nodded his head.

"I won that." Sumo said.

"So! Belson, are you coming to my party?" I finally asked.

"Fine! I'll go to this stupid party! I had no plans anyways." Belson rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you going to go on a date with-" Nathan chimed in.

"My girlfriend will probably be there, probably because I'm going." Belson boasted.

"Okay, see you there, buddy!" I waved goodbye.

"I'm totally looking forward to this lame party!" Belson laughed with sarcasm. He's so sarcastic!

**(LATER...)**

**(Jeff's POV)**

I was so nervous for my date with Ashley. What if I screw up or get her name wrong (or say Malessica's name?) I pulled up to Pizza Shack and saw her on the bench. We wanted to keep it casual because it was our first date.

"Hi, Jeff! Ready to go get some pizza?" Ashley smiled.

"Of course!" As we walked in, my stomach nearly dropped. Malessica was eating here too! But for some reason, Ashley was the first one to say something to the waiter.

"Hey, Jeff, can we sit somewhere else? Like how about here?" She saw a booth that was far from where Malessica was sitting.

"Sounds good to me!" I smile. We sat down and the waiter took our orders.

"What's wrong with you and Malessica? Not that I'm defending her or anything, but you sounded like you really wanted to move from that booth." I ask her.

"Well, this past week, really ever since after the Christmas party, she's been hating me! In cheerleading, I'm in the second to last row in the pyramid and Malessica's below me, she always makes it look like I'm the one who makes everyone fall, luckily the team hasn't banned me. I mean we used to be good friends last year." Ashley said.

"Wow!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah… how are your friends?" Ashley said, changing the subject, while the pizza came.

"Oh, speaking of which, my friend Clarence," Then I pretend to whisper to her, "And your ex-boyfriend" She laughs,

"Shut up! What's he doing?" She smiled, but you could see how embarrassed she was.

"He's throwing a party at his house, maybe you heard your cheerleading team talking about it."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you were going, but Clarence is one of your best friends, so I assume you're going. " Ashley said as she finished her pizza, after that, we went outside and walked around the town.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to it because like what if he gets caught?" I told her.

"You know, you're so uptight! Live a little! But yeah, those movies always show that. I hope it's not like _Project X_." Ashley gently punched me when she told me I was uptight.

"Same! That movie was crazy!" I told her.

"Wow, you saw that movie? I would never expect you to see that movie! You're too innocent!" Ashley said.

"I was thirteen..." I stopped walking, just to intimidate her.

"No." She smiled.

"We were at Sumo"s house and Clarence found the DVD. I thought it was a bad idea, but then Clarence told me that my voice cracking was a bad idea, which didn't make sense, and so we watched it. I will never look at another teen party the same again, even the roller skating party Kimby had in the 7th grade, I was afraid something would go wrong." I confessed to her.

"Well, you went to Alison's Christmas party, and you were fine with that." Ashley said.

"Yeah, that was because I was determined to win that sweater contest!" We laughed and went to her house.

Ashley's dad came outside, Sumo told me about his encounter with Chelsea's dad, so I was super worried.

"Well, hello there! Ashley didn't tell me she was going on a date. What's your name?"

I was very hesitant so you could hear my voice made me sound like that part from 21 Jump Street. **(A/N I WENT THERE!)**

"Uhh, my name is Jeff." Ashley facepalmed.

"Okay, Jeff. Now were you on a date with my daughter?"

"Yes sir!" I straighten up.

"Okay, I'll let you two kiss while I'm reading the Family Circus. Ready?" Ashley and I lean in for a kiss, then, "1,2, Goodnight, Jeff!"

We stare at each other. "Bye, Jeff." Ashley smiled.

"Bye, Ashley. See you tomorrow!" I guess I scored with Ashley!

**Now we got a party getting started! ****Hey guys!****I ****had a lot of fun with the Belson and Clarence scene because Belson can say so many negative things and Clarence can just be very positive!**

**Note to self, don't tell people what will happen next chapter! My mind always changes when I type because I want to change one little detail, then it ruins the whole chapter and I have to make another copy! **

**Any who, I will update once again! If you remember the Hannah Montana reference I placed in the end, you're awesome!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and if you want to know when "Love is Strange" and any other story I post or will post remember to click the "Follow" button! **

**Thanks again! Love ya! X.O.- T.T.F 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm here again, in the flesh, standing right in front of you, with no one else around. (Spongebob reference So, I made a buddy promise and I'm going to buddy keep it! That promise was to be more active and not pull another hiatus like I did with my Total Drama fanfiction… (Enter the angry TDF fans.) **

**Here's a recap of last chapter's events! So...**

**We see Clarence is throwing a "secret" party! Breehn's still scared about coming out to his parents, Ashley and Jeff had their first date and Jeff met Ashley's dad, I used a (crappy) 2014 Vine reference, and we learned that Malessica doesn't really like Ashley. (Don't worry! Malessica will not be a villain!) Enjoy! (FYI, guys, we're almost at 1K views for the story! Woop woop!) **

So, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Thursday (1 day till the party) X.O._

_**(Breehn's POV)**_

So, we had no school today because of some teacher conference, so my dad took me to his country club Because he wanted to introduce me to his coworkers, which I thought was pretty good I guess, I mean if you have a choice between going shopping with your mom for new china (I would have chosen that one!) But my mom wanted me to come with my dad.

As we entered the Aberdale country club, my dad brought me over to this one man, "Breehn, this is one of my workers, Mr. Kendrick." "Nice to meet you sir." "Oh, please, call me Peter! That girl over there is my daughter, Layne."

"Hi, you must be Breehn, are you single? Not for me, I just wanted to know… okay maybe for me because you are so freaking adorable!" Layne smiled.

My eyes widened. "Um, I'm taken, but thanks for asking!" I reply back.

"Aww…" She whined.

Later that day, my dad and I left, we got into the car. I really

"So, did you get that girl's number? I think you two hit it off." My dad smiled.

"No. Um, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" I ask him, finally I was going to tell him the truth about Blaide and I.

"Sure, Breehn." My dad replied, getting the car started. "What's up?"

"Well… you know my friend, Blaide, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, what about him? Is he trying to get you to do things you don't like?" My dad asked.

"What? No. Him and I are just really close... close enough to being more more than friends, you could say." I told him. Of course I rehearsed this in my bathroom mirror and in the shower this morning, but that's another story.

"So he's your best friend? Such a random thing to tell me. I ha-"

"Dad, Blaide and I are in a relationship!" I blurted out.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you're gay?" My dad asked me.

"Yes. Yes I am." I replied and nodded really fast.

He sighed, the rest of the car ride was silent.

_**(Sumo's POV)**_

Clarence, Jeff and I spent our day off from school by getting a bunch of food for the party tomorrow. As Jeff and I got more food, Clarence had another idea.

"Oh my gosh, guys! Check it out!" He dropped all of the chips. "A swimming pool!" He said with a twinkle in his eye, hugging the box.

"Clarence, it's one of those lame ones that can be easily deflated. My family had a bunch of those and guess what! They all deflated." I told him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't buy it. It's not worth it." Jeff said, picking up the bags of chips.

"You guys are crazy! Memories will be made in this pool. Fun and loving memories will happen here." Clarence said, still hugging the box.

"Yeah, I'm sure memories will be made here, if you know what I mean…" I look at Jeff to see if he laughs at my joke. Jeff just stared at me with a grumpy look on his face.

"Sumo, I've told you many times, you're NOT a comedian." Clarence put a hand on my shoulder. "Chip me, Jeff!" Clarence said, asking Jeff for a chip. Without any questions, suprisingly, Jeff gave him a chip. Then, a girl who looked about two or three years younger looked at us.

"HEY! You stole a chip! You can't do that!" The girl said. Clarence gasped. "You again…" "Clarence, you know her?" I asked. "Long story, Sumo…"

An hour after Clarence and this girl had an argument about the difference between sampling and stealing; we finally made it to his house.

**_(Clarence's POV)_**

"Okay, gentleman! Inventory time!" I figured we could set up tonight because my mom and Chad we're leaving that night.

"Clarence, if we set up now, all of the food will go bad." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, that's why we're doing a table dress rehearsal." I explain to him. "Okay, you two! Show me what you got!"

"I got the chips, all 12 bags chocolate fountain, the pizza poppers, the regular pizza, the soda,-" Jeff said counting all of his items alphabetically.

"I got the dip!" Sumo said. Jeff made a face when he saw the dip was near the M&Ms, it wasn't in alphabetical order. Jeff gave Sumo a dirty look.

"The dip doesn't go near the M&Ms..." Jeff gritted through his teeth.

"Wow... OCD much?" Sumo said, rolling his eyes as he pushed the dip towards the chips.

After that, we set up all of the lawn chairs and we even bought a bonfire kit! Amy rode her bike around the block and saw the three of us.

"Hey, Clarence! Are you setting up for the party?" She asked, fixing the hair that was in her face from the beanie

"Oh… yeah! Always planning a day in advance! You know me! Always planning ahead!" I say, smiling. Suddenly, I am hypnotized by her fixing her hair.

_When did I start having feelings for Amy?_ Well, I guess I have been thinking about her more than I usually do. Not in a friendly way, not in a lusty way, I guess I think of her as a love interest. I guess I like-like Amy!

"Wow, look at you! Well, I'll see you later. Bye guys!" Amy waved goodbye and biked her way out.

"Hey, Clarence, what was that all about?" Sumo smiled.

"Wha-What are you talking about Sumo? N-nothing happened." I said to him, assuring I didn't have I crush on Amy.

Sumo made a face. "Look you're hiding this crush like how Jeff tries very little to hide his fries from us. Like the fries, I can see your crush on Amy right on the spot!"

"Yeah, you're making me look like I can hide a crush and no one will never know." Jeff said, picking up a lawn chair. "

"Yup, no matter how hard you try, you can't hide these things, we just know..." Sumo tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Guys! I don't have a crush on Amy, okay!" I barge into Sumo and Jeff's conversation.

"Whatever you say buddy." Sumo looked at me.

After that whole outside incident, we managed to put the food back in the bags for tomorrow. Then, we hear footsteps.

"Crap! Someone's coming! Guys, hide all of the food before it's too late! We might get cau-" I turn around and see that it's Chad.

"Hey, Chad! What are you doing here?" I ask with delight.

"Oh, I just came to see what's up. I should ask the same question to you… What are you guys doing with all of this food? Please don't tell me you're throwing a party…" Chad gets suspicious towards the last sentence. Me, Sumo, and Jeff's eyes all widened.

"…Without my help!" Chad laughs. "You guys should've seen your faces!You guys were like "Holy crap, we're going to get caught! I used to throw parties when my parents were out of town all of the time! I will teach you three everything you guys need to know." Chad says.

"So you won't tell mom?" I ask Chad. "Your secret is safe with me." Chad extends his pinky finger for a "pinky swear" "Chad, no one does that anymore." Jeff points out.

"Oh." Chad said. "And Clarence, you're a genius for buying this swimming pool!" He nudges my head. "Ha! And you said it wasn't worth it." I said to Jeff.

"Alright boys, let's set up this pool! We have two hours before your mother gets home, GO!" We set up more lawn chairs and tables and the chair.

As we set up the pool, Belson, Nathan, Dustin, and Percy show up riding in Belson's car. "An inflatable pool? Is that the best you guys are doing for the fun of the party?" Belson said as his friends laughed.

"Silly, Belson! We have more fun things coming for this party." I said to Belson.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it! Still looking forward to this 'party'!" Belson made air quotes with his fingers as he said "party" then he left.

Then Sumo's phone ringed. "Oh look, I got a text from Chelsea!" He smiled.

Then Chad leaned near Jeff and me, "Is that his girlfriend or something?"

"Yup, there pretty serious right now."

"Hey, is this a casually pool party or just casual? Chelsea just wanted to know what to wear." Sumo came over.

"I don't know Sumo, why don't _you_ make that decision…" Jeff said. Sumo stared blankly at Jeff.

"Okay, Jeff, just stop. Should I just say casually?" Sumo said to Jeff. "I guess it's casual." I reply.

Finally, the sun went down and now, the party was tomorrow.

**Hey guys! Poor Breehn… If I was his dad, I would support him all the way! So the party will be in the next chapter or two! I'm seriously looking forward for you guys to read the next chapter! Sorry I'm a little late… (I wrote a story for a different fandom…check it out!) But I will be updating more like I used to! What did you guys think of Tattletale Girl's cameo?**

**Like always, thanks again for reading! Please review, favorite, and if you want to know when I'm updating Love is Strange or writing a new story, please click the "follow" button! **

**Love ya! X.O. – T.T.F 3**


End file.
